


Promise

by myEttie



Series: Holiday Universe [7]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alpha Jensen, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Fluff, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Jared, Sweet, alpha!Jensen, holiday smoop, omega!Jared
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-11
Updated: 2016-03-11
Packaged: 2018-05-26 03:56:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6222727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myEttie/pseuds/myEttie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>St Stephen's day with the Padalecki family. So many Alpha's around, how will Jensen cope.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Promise

Poor Jensen, Jared thought, as he took his seat at the dining table. Jared was beside his mom, opposite his mate. So Jensen was trapped on the other side of table between two of Jared's cousins. The first time Jensen meet Jared’s parents they’d been in a crowded restaurant surrounded by tons of other people. The waiters all beta’s offsetting the overwhelming alpha scents of his parents. 

Jensen may have missed it that day, or maybe it just didn’t register given the stress of the meeting, but now sitting in their dining room it was clearly evident. Pretty much every member of Jared’s family, bar himself, was an Alpha. 

His mom, dad, older brother, younger sister, his Uncle, his two first cousins, hell even his grandmother, all alpha. Jensen was clearly overwhelmed, he was trying to breathe through his mouth, his fists clenched tight.

“Mom” Jared piped up after a few minutes careful study, “I know you want me beside you cause I haven’t seen y’all in a few weeks, but em, yeah, I think I’m gonna go sit by my mate.” With a quick kiss to his mother’s cheek to soothe any ruffled feathers, Jared gathered his plate, and rounded the table to where Jensen sat. A firm hand on his younger cousin’s shoulder had the boy scrambling to his feet, dashing to Jared’s recently vacated chair. 

With a chuckle Jared past the boy his forgotten plate. After he sat he pressed in close to Jensen, whispering against his mate’s neck, “It’s OK, everyone is family, no one here is a rival.”

Jensen turned his head, leaning forward he buried his nose in Jared’s neck for a minute breathing deeply, before finally turning to face the curious eyes of his mate’s extended family. He blushed, embarrassed by his near loss of control, “Sorry Mrs Padalecki, Mr Padalecki, I don’t think I’m been in the company of so many alpha’s since we mated. It is much more intense than I ever expected.”

Grandma Padalecki slapped her knee and laughed, “Son, don’t you worry none, my boy there punched Jared’s mama’s pa in the nose first time they meet. You’re doing just fine son, just fine.”

Mrs Padalecki nodded, “Honestly Jensen, it’s impressive, I’ve never seen an alpha control himself so determinedly. My better half over there, certainly bloodied a few noses in his day.”

It was Mr Padalecki’s turn to flush, “Well now, enough about that nonsense, can’t you see Jared’s starving? Tuck in.” 

Jensen bit back a chuckle as he picked up his fork and did as his ‘father in law’ suggested. 

As they ate Jared would occasionally put down his knife to caress Jensen’s thigh reassuringly, or kiss his cheek. Jensen blushed each time but never asked Jared to stop. He hated to admit it, but it really helped to keep him calm. 

After dinner various games were dragged out, by seven Jared was yawning. Initially they had planned to stay over, but Jensen wasn’t sure he could cope. The whole house was saturated with alpha scent, so Jared had agreed they’d head home once he managed to win one round of cluedo (clue to those in the US). That had yet to happen, though he’d been close, his cousin seemed to be psychic and could guess the answers, but as he yawned for the third time, he threw in the towel. Much to his cousins delight.  

The drive home was peaceful, Jared tucked himself up next to Jensen humming random christmas songs as he drifted in and out of sleep. 

When he next came to, Jared found himself tucked up in bed, Jensen sitting up reading beside him. The clock beside the bed read 9:30pm.

“Hey sleepyhead” Jensen reached out, tucking a stray lock of hair behind Jared’s ear. The omega smiled up in response.

Jensen put his book down, repositioning himself until he was on his side facing his mate. Immediately Jared pushed forward into his arms. Jensen sighed happily, his arms encircling Jared’s waist drawing him in so that they lay flush together. Nose buried once more in his omega’s neck Jensen drew in a deep breath. “You smell so sweet, I could hardly make it out surrounded by all your family. Even when you were right next to me.” 

Jared smiled against Jensen’s chest, his alpha sounded a little sulky, “They are an overpowering lot, I know. But mostly we meet up for BBQs in the summer, St Stephen’s day is the exception. So that will be easier.” 

Jensen hmm’d against Jared’s neck, “By summer we’ll have a pup, I can keep a hold of them to drown out all other scents.” 

Jared squeezed tighter, the image in his head, Jensen holding their tiny pup, thrilled and terrified him in equal measure.

“It’ll be awesome Jared” Jensen could sense Jared’s nerves around the actual reality of being parents. “You’ll do amazing, and I’ll there every step of the way.”

“Promise?” Jared whispered, his apprehension obvious in the slight shake in his voice.

“Promise” Jensen sealed his promise with a kiss to the top of Jared’s head, his hands gently stroking through Jared’s hair as the omega relaxed against him once more, sleep claiming them both moments later.

**Author's Note:**

> written in an hour!  
> Un beta'd sorry.  
> I'm also zonked and all stuffed up with a cold so I'm sure this is riddled with mistakes.


End file.
